


To My Future Wife

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: The turning point for Remus and Tonks.





	To My Future Wife

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling, not to me. Took a break from my usual weird pairings to write something canon for a friend. -w- Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Tonksy. Happy Christmas '11, hon! Read, review, and enjoy!

Hey, Dora?

While you lie a.s.l.e.e.p,

I sit here,

*t_h_i_n_k_i_n_g* of all you've said&done

**Why?**

Why _me_?

There's g-o-t

to be someone else

:who'd be better:

(anything's better than a

W_o_L_f,

luv)

Isn't there?

.::Isn't::. there…

_s_

_ **o** _

_ **m** _

_ **e** _

_o_

_ **n** _

_ **e** _

?

Anyone,

—at all—

?

Not even

C|h|a|r|l|i|e

?

And, as I ask these xXxfutilexXx questions…

I watch you breathe

^in^ & ]out[

I…think I've got it now

I _think_

I understand why Lily did what she did

She didn't end up giving up or giving _in_ to James

She simply…

**c_a_u_g_h_t_._u_p**

with his feelings

_Just_

as I have…

with yours

Sleep well, my Dora

I'll tell you I love you in the morn

**Author's Note:**

> OMM, it's so fluffy, I'm blinded. :O But this is cute, from Rem's POV… :') It only reminds me of what JKR did to them, though… X0 Well, at least they have this FV! :S Thanks to jojor99 for the prompt "asleep."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2017 note: …I could be in my 80s, not in my 20s, and still cry over what happened to the Lupins. ;w;


End file.
